Stoic Percy Lightning Thief Book
by Tsunami12Wave
Summary: What if Percy was abused in an even much more gruesome way by Gabe and now his emotions were starting to disappear one by one making him almost like an emotionless tool now read on how he deals with being a kind of normal person (Do not own Percy Jackson or the cover image all credit goes to the ones who made it)
1. Chapter 1

**(Do not own Percy Jackson all credit goes to the person who made it so anyway this is my version of Percy Jackson so please enjoy)**

Happiness? Kindness? Joy? Those are just foolish things to believe in while most believe on it some do not in this world... a silly thing to believe in if you were forced to live an abused life without help or care.

Please all of that is just Crud that is etched deep into the earth beneath one boy's feet, A boy who barely knows what happiness is from the moment when his mother decided to give him a baby sitter.

"HeHeh he he that's what you get brat for not listening to me" A slightly older man said with a lecherous grin as he put back his belt and pants on leaving a slightly bruised, horrified and half naked boy behind laying in the kitchen in the ground sobbing.

"H-He hurt me" The young Percy whimpered as he suddenly froze as his eyes started to lose their innocent shines as some remained in him a bit as he was traumatized by the event that happened to him.

Let me introduce you all to Percy Jackson A. K. A. The Expressionless Boy, He was just a normal kid who was living with his mom, He doesn't know who his dad was as his mother always avoid the topic so anyway he started to survive with a crappy life living with his new bastard of a sitter Gabe. He was abused by the guy ever since childhood life but somehow Percy was somehow able to deal with it.

The abuses however in time got so bad that it had already started wiping away any emotions off from his face as he then lived a stoic life while his mother Sally just thought the reason why her son was acting like this was because he was going into a phase in life as a teenager. So anyway onto the story a couple of years later...

"This is a complete waste of time" Percy stated in a bored tone to himself as he was with his classmates in a museum for God's sake, He could be at home playing his video games but no he had to go back to high school Yancy today "Stupid Gabe!" Percy muttered out loud in an emotionless voice.

But what he didn't know was that his voice was actually heard by almost everyone in the area when Mr. Brunner stopped at his story. Even when the other kids were looking at him funny Percy just remained his stoic self.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jackson did you say something?" Mr. Brunner asked with an annoyed tone as he was interrupted from his story about the gods.

"No everything is alright Sir" Percy said unemotionally while Mr. Brunner flinched at his tone "What is wrong with him?" Mr. Brunner muttered as he eyes the one called Percy Jackson.

He doesn't know a lot of things about the boy except that he was like an emotionless drone of some sort, The boy barely reacts to anything surprising or just plain weird always acting as if everything is alright or it's just normal.

Mr. Brunner coughed into his hand as he pointed to one of the pictures that were being displayed on the stele "Mr. Jackson if you're not busy I hope that you could at least tell us about this picture?" He asked the boy as Percy turned to stare at the picture with an expressionless face.

After observing the picture Percy answered him "That is Kronos who is also a Titan, He was a very powerful man who holds power above anything else... After finding out that his children might overpower him he decided to get rid of them by swallowing them alive but what he didn't know was when he went to swallow the last child, His wife Rhea switched the last child who was Zeus with a rock as the Titan swallowed it without a single look" Percy answered him with a bored expression on his face while the boys were listening on with amazement while the girls were making disgusting sounds when they heard that the father swallowed the children.

"Heh excellent Job Mr. Jackson now everyone" Mr. Brunner stated off as he looked at his watch "It is now lunch time now all of you could walk around the place but meet back in this exact location" When he finished talking the class immediately scrambled into different directions with the guys acting like kids as the girls were most likely heading towards the gift shop.

"Now" Percy looked around "Where the hell is Grover" He muttered as he started walking in his direction when he was stopped by a voice "Mr. Jackson" Percy turned around as he stared up to his teachers kind eyes.

"I'm proud of you for answering my question without hesitating so you could now run along and join the others for lunch" Mr. Brunner stated as Percy nodded to him slightly as the teacher passed him.

*sigh* Percy left the area as he went to the towards the other students who were in the front of the museum while walking forward he couldn't help but listen over into a radio that was broadcasting the weather " _This is News reporter Janet here and we are expecting bad weather across the area as a big storm is heading towards us_ " Percy stopped listening as he walked out of the museum and look up at the sky.

"The clouds are getting darker" Percy muttered as he eyes the clouds normally clouds get dark but not as black as night dark, He also started noticing the water in the area always shaking but nobody noticed it all except him of course.

"Hey Percy!" A cheerful voice called out to him as Percy turned to the side with a nonchalant look as he eyes the person who called him, The figure was a brown crippled teen who currently had a large smile on his face.

"Grover" Percy said with his usual tone as some students near by him flinched well all except Grover who still had a smile on his face as Percy walked over to him. He wouldn't call him a friend just a mere _acquaintance_ of course but Grover thinks of Percy as a friend.

"Hey dude where were you" Grover asked with a curious tone as Percy merely looks at him in a blank state "I was talking to Mr. Brunner" "Oh" Grover said with a face of realization as they just stood standing next to each other in silence.

Percy then took an apple out of his pocket and was going to take a huge bite of it until he noticed that Grover was eyeing the apple while drooling a bit on the corner of his mouth so with a sigh he tossed the apple to Grover who snapped out of his gaze and caught it.

"Percy are you sure I mean if your hun- Before Grover could finish it the boy immediately chomped down onto the apple and started eating it in high speeds while Percy just rolled his eyes at him either way Grover will just eat it when he laid his hands into it "Hay Jackson" Percy turned around to see the school's bully Nancy Bobofit who came toward him and Grover with her friends.

"What is it you want?" Percy stated without looking back at her as Nancy shuddered in excitement a bit from his tone while her friends could be seen giggling at her reaction Let it be known to a lot of people that Nancy is the girl who likes bad boy types.

Nancy could bully and get rid of anyone she wants yet Percy Jackson was one boy who always manage to take it without crying like a kid, She views Percy as a man who doesn't care where the road takes him in life. She doesn't really consider Percy as a person all she could think of him is a challenge to overcome unlike the other girls who had tried to flirt with him Percy would immediately brush them off without a single glance.

She thought that seducing him would be a piece of cake and prove the girls wrong that this loser could be seduced but sadly she was wrong as she was ignored, The reaction from it was of her constant bullies of him but Percy always manage to keep the same look on his face as he ignores the bully. She admires him for dealing with all her bullying so she decided to try and make him hers even if he doesn't want to be.

"Hey Percy" Nancy purred as she hugged Percy from behind while Percy remained stoic with a twitching eye I mean doesn't she ever stop at trying to seduce him, He just sighs as he just wish that she could just go away.

As if thinking of that Nancy and her friends were suddenly pulled away from Percy by a force as the boy in question didn't even turn back to them not that he cares or anything as he heard water splashing.

Some kids nearby who saw the scene were like "Dude what was that?" "Did the water grab them?" "Damn are they wet!" The boys and girls made their own comments about it with the girls questioning on what happened while the boys were admiring the girls who were wearing wet clothes that showed off their skin.

Percy shook his head in disgust that the boys in his class are so perverted sometimes "Although" Percy thought as he glanced at the wet Nancy whose bra was showing a bit near the water fountain "It's not that bad" He thought with a stoic expression but a hint of pink dust could be seen on his cheeks and that's when the other teacher Mrs. Dodds came over and rushed to Nancy's and her friends side with extra clothes that she somehow got from nowhere.

She then came over to Percy and was about to give out a punishment but before she could talk Grover immediately jumped right in front of her with a hard look on his face "Mrs. Dodds please punish me instead Percy didn't do anything because I pushed Nancy and her friends into the water fountain" Grover said as he closed his eyes with a smile gladly knowing that his best friend will be okay while Percy...

"Yeah it was all him punish him _good_ for justice alright" Percy yawned out without looking at them while Mrs. Dodds and Grover sweat dropped, For Mrs. Dodds she was sure that Percy pushed them while with Grover this time around.

Grover grew a tick mark as he faced/twisted his crippled body to look at Percy "Damn it Percy don't you care about me!" Grover couldn't help but scream comically at him for at least not caring about his well being while Percy just rubbed his head as he faced the screaming boy.

"OH... You're still here" Percy said with eyes expecting to see the walking Grover being taken away but before Grover could say something again Mrs. Doss decided to cut in "Percy come with me" and with that she started walking into the museum.

So Percy followed after her but while walking he started to notice Grover's worried eyes and Percy raised an eyebrow "He seems scared No... Almost frightened... What could be the problem?" He thought as he went inside the building and towards the Greek and Roman section.

He then started to notice that the area was completely empty "Something's wrong here" He thought silently because before there used to be a lot of people in this section and now it was empty almost like a ghost sanctuary.

"So Percy Jackson" Percy looked up just to see Mrs. Dodds walking up to a statue as she then faced him with a narrowed look as her eyes got a darker color of shade and for a second Percy thought that she growled at him but he ignored it to continue staring at her.

"Well Honey... This is the end" Then Percy watched in fascination and a little bit of disgust as she started to grow and turn into a being with shriveled skin, bat wings along with yellow large and sharp fangs protruding out of her mouth as she started to grow claws.

Percy just stared at her with his arms crossed as she flew a bit with her flapping bat wings in the air "She's not human" Percy thought as he tried to analyze what type of monster she was "This is it" She snarled as she flew at Percy in high speeds.

Percy don't move as he just crossed his arms in front of him and right when she was about to crash into him Percy moved aside as she was still flying ahead so instead of crashing into Percy she crashed into a statue of Zeus.

"Percy Catch!" Percy suddenly heard a shout as he moved his eyes from the down monster and towards the wheeling Mr. Brunner who threw something in the air right towards him, Percy stared intently at the object as he jumped in the air and grabbed onto it with his hand.

He looked down on it only to blink as it was a pen but before he could say anything the pen turned into a bronze sword as he finally landed on the ground without making a single sound in his area when suddenly "Rrrrrrraaaaaaaggghhhhhh" He turned around only to see the recovered Mrs. Dodds who was now charging at him with vicious eyes.

Time slows down as Percy got into a stance with his sword in a reverse grip on his right hand as he bent down slightly "Draw" He raised his sword as Mrs. Dodds was now in front of him "Now you die!" She yelled out as she threw her right claw at him in a chance to slash him on his chest to end him.

Before the claw reached him Percy ducked under the claw as he slashed his sword upwards without looking in three directions as Mrs. Dodds flew right passed him as she landed a good distance away.

"You missed" She said with a smirk on her face before she widened her eyes as she felt an extreme amount of pain going through her body so she looked down slowly just to feel immense pain in her body in three parts.

First her pair of legs fell off then her stomach and the monster could only blink as she felt her head being severed as the only thing she could do was scream in pain and then it was silent.

Percy turned and merely looked down as the bronze sword transformed back into a pen as he looked back expecting to see the dead body of Mrs. Dodds but blinked in surprise as the only thing left in her place was a yellow powder that was in a pile together.

Percy looked around and realized that he was all alone by himself again and was now looking back at the pen that was just a sword a few moments ago with critical eyes "It's just like a stick" He absentmindedly thought to himself as he started thinking on how fast he used the sword especially considering it was his first time using the sword.

When Percy was young he had to learn to protect himself as he was kicked out of the house for a while by Gabe so he learned how to protect himself with a stick, He learned on how to attack with a stick and what position he needs to hurt the person or thing that was posing a threat to him. Mostly though it was only wild dogs in the neighborhood that he used the stick to defend himself sure he gained a few bruises a few times but he was able to perfect it.

So he guess that he just thought of the sword like a stick and learned how to use it in an instant "Although" Percy thought as he stared at the place where Mr. Brunner was but now the only thing he could see was an empty spot so he started walking outside of the museum.

*Lightning roar* Percy looked up at the sky just to find it raining now but he ignored it in favor of finding Grover and that was when he noticed that Grover was near the fountain reading a museum map, He then looked beside Grover just to see the new clothed Nancy along with her friends as they still complained that they're new clothes were wet.

Percy has now started walking up the mountain as Nancy saw Percy and called him over "Hey Percy do you know where Mrs. Kerr went?" She asked with a curious tone while Percy blinked "Who is that?" He asked because he never heard of a Mrs. Kerr in his life before as Nancy looked at him weirdly.

"Our teacher of course" She then turned around to talk to her friends some more so slowly Percy started walking to Grover and stood at his side as the other teenage boy just looked up at him and away from the map "Hey Grover do you know Mrs. Dodds?" Grover widened his eyes a bit before he hesitantly said "N-no I don't w-who's that bro?" Percy found it weird that he hesitated and asked again.

Yet the reply was still the same Percy was now narrowing his eyes "Something was definitely wrong!" he thought as thunder roared in the sky. Noticing Mr. Brunner Percy went over and gave him back the pen "Thanks Mr. Jackson I was looking for this".

He quickly put the pen in his pocket, Percy then asked him the same question he gave to Grover only to get the same response "Who is Mrs. Dodds I never heard of her at Yancy Academy" and with that again Percy narrowed his eyes.

He then turned his eyes towards the dark clouds in the sky "Why do i feel that my life's gonna get even more troublesome?" He thought to himself with a troubled look.

 **(Thank you for reading my work and I am extremely sorry if I had wasted your time valuable readers)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Thank you for your good reviews everyone now onto the story!)**

"Bro why are you not coming next year?" Grover asked Percy with worried eyes that his best friend won't be here with him while the stoic boy just shrugged in response, Percy had just found out that he wasn't aloud to come back to Yancy Academy/High School Next year.

"Don't care at least I will get to play more games" Percy stated with a little bit of excitement in his eyes that he could just spend his days playing video games "Well whatever let's just go back to the dorm" Percy stated while walking towards their dorm with Grover following after him in a steady pace.

"Hey Percy do you even go to your house?" Grover asked as he wonders where Percy goes to when he wasn't in the their dorm room as Percy stopped as the excitement in his eyes immediately turned into a blank state.

"I do… on some occasions" Percy muttered with barely hidden venom as Grover backed up a bit away from him as he used that tone and just for a second Grover honestly thought that Percy was going to attack him but he was caught off from his thoughts as they manage to reach their room.

Percy walked in as Grover steadily followed after him as he closed the door behind him Percy looked around the room, It was a comfortable sized room for both Percy and Grover to live in for a while at their days in Yancy.

"Yo Percy are you ready for that Latin test?" Grover asked as he slowly lifted himself on his bed as he laid on his side "Yes I am and even if I'm not I'll just wing it" Percy stated without hesitation as Grover asked this.

Grover shook his head at Percy's attitude and just looked at his friend "Percy you know you should take this seriousl- Grover stopped as Percy was just staring at him with an unblinking gaze, To Grover for some reason he saw his life flash before his eyes.

"I'm sorry did you say something" Percy stated without emotion on his bed looking at Grover with hard eyes Like he would need someone to know what is better for him Nobody had ever helped him before so why accept the help now.

"N-nothing P-Percy g-goodnight" Grover stuttered as he hid himself under his blanket as Percy rolled his eyes some people in this world had to man up in order to survive in this cruel and unfortunate world.

"Whatever" Percy whispered as he too started getting ready for bed when he suddenly stopped as his green eyes turned blue for a second and suddenly Percy found himself in a dark room that lightened up quickly "What is this?" Even if he doesn't know what happened he remained calm.

"Worried about Percy sir" Percy froze as he slowly turned around to see Grover standing in front of a door Percy then walked over to him "Grover do you know where we are?" Percy asked but the boy right next to him didn't move a single inch almost acting as if Percy wasn't there at all, Getting tired of having him not respond Percy reached his hand out to grab onto the crippled teens shoulder…. Only for the hand to pass through him.

"?" Percy removed his hand and reached out again as the results were the same as his hand would immediately faze through the visual body of the other teen "What is going on here?" Percy muttered before he saw Grover started talking again "Sir a _kindly one_ has been in school and I didn't even know about it! This means that _they_ know too!" Grover's image strongly said as Percy raised an eyebrow.

"Kindly one? What is….. Wait a second" Percy muttered as he thought of something.

(Memory)

"Hey Grover do you know Mrs. Dodds?" Grover widened his eyes a bit before he hesitantly said "N-no I don't w-who's that bro?" I found it weird that he hesitated so I asked again.

Yet the reply was still the same I was now narrowing my eyes at him "Something was definitely wrong" I thought as thunder roared in the sky.

(Memory End)

"Kindly one so is that what type of monster Mrs. Dodds was or is it something else" Percy muttered as he landed his view to the Grover illusion "You knew about this Grover but why?" Percy thought but he was interrupted by another voice "We should not rush him into this… we wait until he matures and that's when we make our move".

"Mr. Brunner" Percy whispered out as he heard Mr. Brunner's voice coming from behind the door but he didn't make a single move as he heard his teacher so he stayed in place as he heard Grover start to talk again "Then what about the summer solstice deadline sir. He may not even make it!".

Percy looked towards him with a raised eyebrow "Won't make it? Is someone trying to kill me?" He wondered if Mrs. Dodds was trying to kill him then doesn't that mean that other _things_ might try and kill him as well.

"We shall make him enjoy his ignorance while he can….. After all the mist will convince him that everything was just part of his imagination" Mr. Brunner's voice rung out as Percy was now narrowing his eyes at the door in front of Grover "The mist?" he silently wondered.

"Just keep him alive until next autumn" The teacher commanded as Percy watch as Grover started to fidget in his spot as the crippled teen sighed "Y-yes sir" Grover bowed his head almost out of shame yet "Why does he feel guilty?" Percy wondered in the unknown room.

"After all" Percy saw a shadowy figure slowly approach the door and he looked around _clop-clop-clop_ "That's not the sound of human footprints" He then saw the doors handle slightly turned "Our plans are almost complete" The door opened fully to reveal…..

"Hm" Percy blinked as he looked around he noticed that he was back in his room again making sure that he was back in the real world he bit down on his hand hard but not enough to draw blood "I'm back but what was that place…. Is it a visionary plane?" He thought back on the dark room he was in that conjured up images.

He heard snoring and turned his head to see Grover snoring quietly looking very innocent to Percy's eyes "What are you Grover and what are you and Mr. Brunner hiding?" Percy muttered to himself as he narrowed his eyes at Grover….. If Grover were to appear as an enemy then Percy will know that he won't hesitate to end the cripples life.

"It's getting late" Percy said as he eyes the clock on their room's wall He went over to the light switch and turned if off as the light in the room died out quickly "What am I getting into?" with that in his mind he decided to rest, If he were to come to the road where he might fight Grover well he will show no mercy.

(Next Afternoon Mr. Brunner's class)

"Here's my test sir" Percy grumbled as he gave his test to his teacher as Mr. Brunner just smiled at him "Thank you Mr. Jackson" he turned around and started to walk to his desk in the class before he turned around suddenly "Oh and don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy but I am positive that you will be okay" too bad when Mr. Brunner said this the class got quiet so fast that the only thing that Percy heard was a fly buzzing In the air.

"What!" Nancy yelled as turned away from her friends with wide eyes as she got up from her desk just staring at Percy before a cough was made, She turned around just to see Mr. Brunner looking at her with annoyance "Please keep it down" Nancy blushed a bit as some of her classmates laughed at her.

Even her own friends were giggling at her antics as she started to blush even more out of embarrassment so with a quick apology the school's bully quickly sat down as Percy rolled his eyes "This is why I didn't want anybody to know except for Grover" Percy just laid his back against his chair with a sigh.

Percy had to deal with Nancy who was always complaining about him leaving as she kept hugging him instead of bullying him as Grover could be seen laughing at him from far away from Percy when Nancy was near but he stopped laughing as Nancy glared at him.

Secretly Percy smirked as Grover stopped laughing it was good to get a bully on your side sometimes! So anyway until it was the last day of the term Percy was now in his room packing his things up into a suitcase, He was only packing the stuff that he had inside his dorms room and with a final click from his suitcase he carried it as he started walking out of his door.

Along the way he heard a lot of conversations from the other students in the school just talking about what they were going to do on their vacation but instead of stopping to listen to them Percy just kept walking forward with a blank look on his face as students got out of his way as Percy was making quite the scary face.

As Percy walked out of the school he heard a voice calling out to him "Percy you ready" He turned to see Grover's smiling form as Percy walked over to him just as the bus arrived so here they were now riding the bus to the city.

During the ride Grover was looking around nervously as he kept on fidgeting from his spot but Percy didn't comment on it as he just looked forward ignoring everything that was going on around him, He then felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Here Percy if you need me just call" Grover gave Percy a card as Percy raised an eyebrow on how fancy it looked so he zoomed on at the words that were imprinted onto the card in the front of the face.

 _Grover Underwood, Keeper_

 _Half-Blood Hill_

 _Long Island, New York_

 _(800)009-0009_

"Why would I need this for?" Percy asked normally but to Grover it came out in a harsh tone as he glanced around nervously but turned back to Percy with a rare to see serious look on his face "Look Percy… I can't tell you the details but I'm trying to protect you" Grover muttered to Percy as the green eyed boy looked back at him.

"Grover…...what _are_ you trying to protect me _from?"_ Percy asked sternly but before Grover could say anything the bus shaked as smoke could be seen coming out of the dashboard, He heard the bus driver curse loudly as he stopped the bus on the side of the highway and went outside.

The driver then came back a few moments later and told everybody that they had to come out of the bus for a while as grumbles were heard in the bus everybody slowly made their way out of the bus. Percy and Grover looked around to notice that they were on a stretch in the country road as Maple trees surrounded their position.

Percy kept looking around but stopped as he noticed on the other side of the road was a fruit stand that had every fruit that Percy could come up with as he saw three old ladies in rocking chairs behind the fruit stand as the shade of a maple tree are protecting them from the afternoon heat.

They were just sitting there knitting some sort of cloth with their wrinkled hands but the weirdest thing was that all three were currently facing his direction so Percy was going to go over there and buy an apple before he felt a hand grab onto him, He looked behind just to see Grover looking at Percy then at the three woman across the road with scared eyes.

"P-Percy could t-they s-see you?" Percy looked at him as he noticed that the guy was shaking a bit in his place "Of course they can see me" Percy muttered as Grover started pulling Percy back to the bus "Let's get back on the bus….. Percy" Grover slowly said out never leaving his eyes off from the three old ladies as Percy shrugged.

"Sure" He said in a bored tone after all it was getting hot outside of the bus because of the heat so as he walked back to the bus Percy manage to get a glimpse of the middle lady cut the piece of yarn with a gold/silver colored scissors, From his spot Percy could See that the three women were smiling a bit before each of their smiles turned into a deadly smirk.

Right when Percy got into the bus the engine roared to life as the other passengers cheered out as the Driver was praising himself that he managed to get the bus to work again, Everybody got on board as Percy took his place right next to Grover.

"... " Percy was silent as he was feeling a bit dizzy but he ignored it to look at the shaking form of Grover who was chattering his teeth with a scared look on his face "Grover?" Grover turned to Percy "Hey Grover who were they?" Percy asked as Grover looked over him "I-it's nothing" he said as he turned away from Percy who laid back against the chair.

"The weirdest thing though… when I saw the middle lady cut the yarn I feel something strange from it… I'm feeling a bit dizzy too" Percy muttered as he saw Grover suddenly freeze up as he slowly turned to Percy with a shocked look.

"What?" Grover asked out as Percy repeated to him what he said, He watch as Grover suddenly make motions through and with his hands "Percy did you see her cut the cord?" He asked seriously as Percy slowly nodded.

"Yeah what abo- "This is so bad…. This cannot be happening" Grover muttered as he started breathing hard "I don't want this to happen _again_ ….. Sixth grade they never pass sixth grade" Grover was now rubbing his forehead slightly as Percy narrowed his eyes at him "What are you talking about?" Grover was now freaking out all of a sudden I mean all he saw was three woman knitting after all nothing bad happened.

Grover stopped muttering as he faced Percy "I'll walk you home Percy…. When we get to the station" Percy looked over at him with hard eyes "Grover what aren't you telling me" Percy silently thought as Grover just stared at him with horrid yet serious eyes.

After arriving at the bus terminal Percy decided to leave Grover so when they got off the bus Percy said that he was going to the bathroom as Grover promised to wait for him but unknown to the crippled teen Percy grabbed his suitcase when Grover wasn't looking and ran away from the bus station to catch a taxi.

He doesn't mean to ditch Grover but the guy was always glancing at him always muttering things about sixth grades or something so instead of going to the bathroom he immediately made a run for it.

After catching a taxi and went inside Percy told the driver "To East One Hundred and Fourth and First Avenue" and the driver without saying anything immediately started up the taxi as it started moving down the road.

"Looks like I get see mom again" Percy muttered out the last time he saw his mother and _Gabe_ was quite a long while ago, Finally reaching his mother's apartment he paid the driver. He just watched as the driver took off with a 'Thanks' the taxi was finally out of his sight.

Walking up to the door Percy took a deep breathe as he went inside expecting to see his mother home from work only to be disappointed when he saw the bastard _his…. step dad_ in the living room playing poker with his friends as food and beer were scattered all around the area.

Without looking up as he started to light a cigar Gabe said "So you're finally home brat" he then placed the cigar in his mouth as he inhaled then blew smoke into the air, Percy just stared at him with unemotional eyes that only held a bit of anger in them "Where is mom?".

"She's working brat…. You got any money?" Gabe then asked as he looked up while Percy just stared at him I mean he knows that Gabe works so shouldn't he be able to make money instead of asking him. Although when Gabe always get money he just spends it on cigars and booze as he kept asking Percy for money.

Before Percy could talk one of Gabe's buddies named Eddie spoken up as he looked at Percy with eyes full of sympathy "Come on Gabe he just came home you can't just get money from him" Eddie said, He knows all about the _punishments_ that Gabe gave out to the boy even when he was younger.

He tried to tell Sally about it when Gabe was not around but for some reason she always denies this saying that Percy was fine and it's just a growth spurt "Damn it Eddie shut up this is family business and if I want money from the brat then he will give it to me" Gabe sternly said as Eddie gritted his teeth.

Even when Percy was young Eddie helped Percy a bit when he was in a bind sometimes he even takes the boy out for ice cream, Even if his face was emotionless and cold he couldn't help but grow onto the boy in a couple of years. Just seeing the boy be treated like some sort of slave angered Eddie but he knew he couldn't do anything especially if Gabe were to spread some nasty lie just to get him away from the kid.

So with a quick look at Percy the man just sighed as he picked up a bowl of pretzels as Gabe smirked gladly he won the argument "Here's some money then" Percy said as he put some money onto the table as he left the living room before Gabe could say anything.

Finally made it to his room he grabbed the door handle and walked in with his suitcase "Home sweet home" Percy muttered as he eyes his old room.

 **(Thank you for reading my story Percy Jackson lovers and I hope that you enjoy this)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Let's start on the story everybody and Note: I do not own Percy Jackson or their characters)**

Percy took a deep breathe as his face remained neutral "Well at least Gabe's smell didn't reach in here" Percy thought with a sigh as he dropped his suitcase on the bed in his old room. He doesn't know how but Gabe's disgusting smell was all over his mother's apartment always stinking up the place just how he remembers it.

"It appears that my dizziness is gone" Percy commented as he looked down at his right that had stop shaking and twitching awhile ago, It had started twitching every since he saw the three old ladies. His senses always tells him if something bad was going to happen.

For instance if he were to walk around the corner of a building and if there is a wild dog his senses would immediately start to warn him about it so it gives him time to decided whether to approach the danger or move away from it.

"Grover" Percy honestly did not regret leaving Grover behind "What is happening?... Grover what secrets are you holding?" Percy kept asking question after question in his mind about what the crippled teen could be hiding from him. Knowing Grover for a few years the guy wasn't really secretive thus making him an outgoing person.

Just then Percy heard a knock on his door as he turned to it "You can come in" Percy called out as the door slowly opened while this was going on Percy was reaching for an old steel wrench that was on the table "Gabe if that is you and if your trying to abuse me again for your sick games well you have another thing coming" He thought silently as he put the wrench by his side.

The door fully opened to reveal his mother Sally Jackson "Percy your home!" She squealed as she came rushing Into the room as she grabbed onto Percy in a tight hug while said boy was actually surprised to see her here early but stopped thinking as he felt one of his bones cracked.

Sally was smiling as her eyes parked when she hugged Percy, She didn't believe it when she got a call from Gabe that her baby boy was home. She instantly believed him and ran out of her work leaving her coworkers in confusion on what was happening, She started to hug him tighter just ignoring the sounds of cracking bones in the air.

"One bone *crack* Two bones *crack* Three bones" Percy was just laying limp in his mother's arms just counting off how many bones he was sure that cracked under his mother's force and strong hug "Oh and look what I have" Sally smiled as she pulled out a bag of candy that Percy immediately snatched.

"So….. Do you have a girlfriend?" Sally slyly asked out as she and Percy sat on the bed with Percy shoving the candy treats in his mouth after chewing a bit he looked towards his mother with a deadpan look "No I do not have a girlfriend. I am not interested in getting into a relationship with someone" as Sally frowned.

"Percy you need t- "Hey Sally where's the extra beer!" Sally was going to tell Percy something but was interrupted by Gabe's voice that was yelled out from the other room. Percy narrowed his eyes in hate as he heard the bastard's voice it was very hard to stand that guy but he remained calm as his mother started asking about how his school was.

Percy told her everything from the start of his school to the end making sure that he doesn't mention anything about the weird events that took place in the areas but he stopped talking as Sally grew interested eyes

"Who is Nancy?" Sally asked out with a teasing smile as Percy knitted his eyebrows together should he tell his mother that the girl has a crush on him? Or that she was a cold school bully? Quickly thinking he just answered her straight "She is a girl that I know" Percy said because he didn't want his mother to know that he was being bullied at school.

"….. And?" Sally trailed off with a curious look on her face but before Percy could talk Gabe appeared in the doorway of the room with a scowl "My extra beer Sally? Where is it?" Percy was now looking at Gabe with annoyance I mean can't the guy just go down to the store and buy his own beer.

"I was on my way to get it dear, I was just about to talk to Percy about the trip" Sally smiled out while Percy raised an eyebrow at her but when she saw her eyes that say to play along he understood and kept quiet.

Gabe's eyes narrowed at the two but his eyes were solely on Sally "The trip? You were serious about going" He said with a hard voice just daring her to answer as Percy put his guard up "You already hurt me but I will be damned if you hurt my mother" Percy thought as he silently reached for the wrench in his pocket.

Luckily Sally saw what her son was doing so she reached down and held his wrist so he would stop from going into his pocket to fish out some sort of weapon as her eyes met his as she silently told him to stop hesitantly he did as he removed his hand away from his pocket then she looked back at Gabe who was getting impatient with her answer.

She then looked at him with a pleading look as his eyes softened up a bit as his scowl slowly started to disappear from his face "So…. This _trip_ of yours won't take long right" He asked as Sally looked at him with a loving smile on her face "Yes honey. We would come back once were done" Gabe was now rubbing his chin with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Fine but make sure you bring back beer" Gabe grunted as he left the room leaving the two Jackson's in the room when he was out of their sights Sally told Percy to gather up his things so they will be ready for the trip to Montauk. Percy raised an eyebrow "The beach eh?" with that he started packing his things up while his mother got her own things.

An hour later they got all their things and headed outside where Gabe's car was as Gabe was near the apartments door watching Percy put the luggage into his car "Not one little scratch on my baby kid" He snarled at Percy before lumbering back into the apartment while Percy rolled his eyes.

"Bitch" He silently commented as he started doing the motions of what Grover did in the bus but he blinked as he watched Gabe being shot into the apartment with an invisible force as he heard Gabe screaming in pain as he crashed into something "The hell was that?" Percy wondered as Sally called him into the car.

Grumbling Percy went into the car as Sally smiled when she started up the Camaro car as the engine roared to life "Buckle up" Percy did just that as Sally hit the pedal and the car started moving up the road and away from the house.

It was a long ride until they made it to Montauk as they went inside their rented cabin, The cabin was a bit dusty so they opened the windows of it and started to clean "Faster Percy if you want to go to the beach" Sally smiled widely as she was literally cleaning the place like a pro while Percy was sweeping a dusty area "Yay" Percy muttered with a bored look as he dropped the broom to bring their luggage in.

After that they went to the beach just strolling around it until it got dark now they could be seen roasting hot dogs and marshmallows over a fire as Sally was just talking about her stories about when she was just a kid.

"So….. Ma what about dad?" Percy once again asked as Sally eyes grew a bit sad as she had the look of longing in them as she shifted her eyes towards the beach where the waves were silently moving across the ocean banks and onto the shore "Your father Percy was so handsome, powerful yet also gentle at the same time" Sally looked across the ocean not even glancing at her son.

She was just admiring the view of the ocean "You have his black hair and beautiful green fierce eyes" She then casted her eyes toward the ground before she looked back at Percy who tossed a blue jelly bean into his mouth as he was staring at her with an emotionless look but if one were to look closely they could tell that he was interested in the topic.

"I just wish that your father will be here Percy. So that he could at least see what kind of an amazing life you have" Percy stared at her with a bank look as he started to remember of the weird events that are bringing him into "My life was not amazing" He thought.

"Right here in this beach was where we met….. The sad part though was that he never knew that I was pregnant with his child. He left before I even had a chance to tell him about it" She gave off a sad smile as she pulled her knees towards her chest.

"Hm" Percy started to stare at the fire as it lighted up the area "A father?" He closed his eyes imagining what his father looked like but he opened them as he couldn't find the right image that was suited to him "Hey mom" Sally turned to her son "Are you going to send me away to another school?" Sally hesitated and said "Y-yes I am honey".

It was silent as Percy eyes his mother who seems to have a train of emotions going through her mind so he slightly nodded his head "Alright then" Percy muttered as he looked up at the sky, It was getting dark and he could see the stars already appearing in the night.

"There is another option" Percy looked over where his mother was fidgeting in her place "A place where your father wanted to send you but….. I…. just can't stand for you to go there" Sally said quietly to herself as Percy heard everything that she said and responded with a raised eyebrow.

"A place….. What is it?" Percy asked with a curious tone and a confused look didn't his mother say that his father didn't know he was born as if reading in her son's mind Sally answered him "He didn't know that I was pregnant but he did expect me to have a baby anyway the place is a summer camp….. That's where he would want to put his child in" She finally admitted out.

"That's all I could tell you Percy if I send you to that place then it would mean saying goodbye to you for g-good" She turned to the fire. She didn't have to turn around to know that her son was staring into the at her back from the side "For good? It's just camp" Percy thought as they started to leave the beach since it was getting late.

Arriving at their cabin they each crawled onto their beds as they whispered goodnight to each other, Sally was the first to sleep as she was quietly snoring in her bed as Percy closed his eyes then suddenly they shot open as he heard thunder roaring into the sky as rain water fell on him "What the?" He looked around to see that he was on a beach away from his cabin and mother.

He suddenly heard the sound of animals and looked towards the shore to see a pure white horse that was probably blessed upon by snow fighting against an eagle as golden as the sun. They were both trying to kill each other as the eagle tried to claw the horse as the horse tried to stomp at the bird as Percy heard dark chuckles that were coming from beneath the earth.

Percy blinked as he found himself back in his cabin, He looked outside and whistled. The storm must be strong outside because he sees thunder roaring in the sky as some trees were being pulled out of their roots and onto the ground "Yet there is no animals? Is it a vision again?" Percy thought as he could see that the beach was deserted and no animals were there.

He turned to his mother who was still sleeping with a smile on her face "That is very impressive" Percy couldn't he but be impressed that his mother could sleep during the storm before he jumped a bit as Sally shot up from her bed with wide eyes as she turned to the window "Hurricane" She muttered out with a scared tone.

"A Hurricane?" Percy muttered out because he was sure that they were safe from it but then he heard the cabins door being rocked, He and Sally looked towards it just to see that the door was being pounded by someone who was yelling at the top of their lungs.

Quickly Sally sprang out of the bed as she opened the door to reveal a soaking and wet Grover who immediately stared at the family with wide eyes, He was also gasping for air almost like he was in a run or something "Percy where were you….. Been searching for you all night" Grover said out through deep breathes as Percy's mother looked at her son in a frightened state.

"Percy what happened during school!?. What didn't you tell me!?" She shouted over the sound of the heavy rain outside but Percy barely listen to her well as he still stared at Grover with a calm look on his face as he tried to understand his situation.

"O Zeu Kai alloi Theo!" Grover yelled out as Percy was just staring at Grover with uncertain eyes "Its right behind me! Didn't you tell her!" Percy was shocked but he didn't show it as he remained in a blank state. Grover just cursed in Ancient Greek and Percy just understood him perfectly.

"How the hell did Grover even know where I am?" Percy muttered as he eyes the worried Grover as he stood near the door on his….. Clover hooves? "Percy!" He was caught off from his thoughts as his mother was right in front of him then asked in a demanding tone "Tell me now!".

Creeped out by how the two were acting Percy quickly stammered something about one of the weird things that had happened to him like the fruit stands as he watched as his mother's face grow deadly pale in the flashes of lightning outside.

She ran to the table in the cabin and grabbed her purse as she threw Percy his rain coat jacket "Get to the car now! Both of you Go!" She yelled out as Percy was running as Grover was trotting with his shaggy hind quarters "Crippled my ass" Percy thought as he could see that Grover was lying when he said he was crippled but his story about having a muscular disorder in his legs was true.

It was because where his feet should've been was instead cloven hooves in its place as no feet were seen there "Grover you are so telling me about this" Percy gestured to Grover with a serious look while Grover chuckled awkwardly as they got into the Camaro with Sally who instantly started the car as it began to move.

They drove through the road like Tokyo Drift the movie this time however hard rain was falling out from the sky as it lashed out onto the cars windshield, Percy doesn't know how his mother was driving through all of this but all he knew was that she was driving like a pro.

Percy glanced as Grover every time there was a flash of light from the thunder in the sky just thinking about what the hell Grover is as Percy could smell the scent of a wet barn animal inside the car "So do you guys know each other?" Percy asked as he relaxed in the back seat ignoring the serious yet scared atmosphere inside the car as Grover glanced at him then to the cars rear view mirror.

It was as if he waiting for something "Not exactly Bro we've never met but she knew that I was watching you" Grover said while he kept glancing out of the window as Percy crossed his arms as he looked at the hoove walker "You stalker" Percy without any emotion except with a bit of wariness said in it.

"Yes I have been watching yo- Wait! What did you just say?" Grover asked out as he snapped his head towards Percy with wide eyes completely ignoring the chuckles that were being made by Sally as she was trying to drive seriously if it wasn't for the goofy smile on her face as her son reacted like that.

"You heard me watching me like some creep… I bet you want my body" Percy stated out in disgust as he slowly inched himself away from the suppose crippled teen as the guy was stuttering in his place with a tint of red on his face that his Bro just thought of the situation like that.

"Percy Bro it's not like that!" "Then why are you blushing?" "Because you said I wanted your body. Bro I'm interested in girls only" "Ptssh I bet you think of me at night" "Percy I do think of you at nig- no wait! I mean I was thinking out of protect- "You are so weird" Percy commented with a disturbed look on his normally calm face as Grover kept sputtering nonsense as his face got redder.

Well things just got Interesting for our main character doesn't it.

 **(Thank you for reading my story. Please review and tell me how you like my version of the story so far…. All reviews matter to me well all except haters of course hot anyway Thank you for reading my story here ladies and gentlemen all around the world)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson's book or it's characters all of the credit goes to the people who made them in the first place.**

"Percy okay yes I was watching you but not in a perverted way" Grover said as he calmed down in front of Percy who looked back at him with a wary look "Suuuuuure" Percy sarcastically said as Grover merely sighed as he avoided looking at Percy just blushing about what Percy was trying to point out.

Sally was just chuckling in her seat as she drives faster "Percy just let him explain first" Sally said with a smile as she sees Grover looking at her with a grateful look on his face for making her change the subject quick so he won't be embarrassed anymore then he is now.

"Fine" Percy rolled his eyes then looked back at the calmed down Grover "So you're a Satyr" Percy nodded as Grover stopped for a second then nodded patiently "How did you know?" Grover asked out as Percy blankly looks at him "Remember Mr. Brunner's Myths? I got it from there" Percy replied as Grover seemed to understand.

In class Mr. Brunner was the one who told the class almost all about the Greek stories and myths that applies in its aspect around the time during the school period.

"Speaking of which Grover, Why didn't you admit that Mrs. Dodd's was real?" Percy plainly asked out as Grover was squirming in his seat under Percy's gaze "It's because the less you know the better" Grover started off "The less you know then the safer you will be from the monsters" Grover said to him.

"Hey Grover just what am I?" Percy asked before Grover could talk, He along with Percy and Sally heard a haunting noise coming somewhere behind the vehicle "Are we being followed!" Grover yelled out as Sally replied to him this time "It seems that we are being chased by Death" Sally replied as she stepped onto the gas pedal making the vehicle go even faster as the haunting sound was catching up to them.

Sally looked at Percy with a serious expression "Percy I need you to listen to me okay son" She sternly said as Percy nodded in her direction "There's not enough time to explain we need to get you to safety" Sally said returning her eyes towards the road.

"Safety from what? I could protect myself" Percy stated without emotion as Grover grabbed Percy's shoulder and shook the green eyed boy "Oh you know the death God with his minions" Grover quickly said as Sally looked over at him with an angered look.

"Grover! Your not suppose to say anything" Sally was honestly baffled by the way her son's friend just said it casually "So the only safe place there is this summer camp you talked about" Percy said immediately bringing Sally's attention over to him "Yes that's the deal" Sally said.

"Very well but what are the three ladies that I saw?" Percy asked as he remembered when Sally and Grover both grew pale faces when he mentioned it to them, Grover then decided to answer to Percy about it "They were the ladies of Fate Percy? The three who judge the life of beings" Percy nodded as he realized something.

Since the fates appeared before him then this means something huge is about to happen to him in his life, Percy couldn't help but sigh as things weren't going his way at all while completely ignoring the strange noises coming onto the car.

Percy narrowed his eyes at the window as he caught the sight of a dark muscular shape that was snarling in a crazy way as it was sent back behind them lost into the storm that was creating chaos outside of the vehicle.

Before Percy could talk again, He suddenly felt his instincts warning him again. He turned to Grover who was never leaving his eyes on the trail in front of him through the window "Guy's" The other two looked toward him "Something big is coming towards us" Percy said seriously before a blinding flash was made in the sky then the next thing he knew was that the car exploded.

Percy was still strapped to his chair just as the others so he quickly undid his bindings then the others "Come! We have to move guys" They quickly got out of their seats and the broken car with some injuries but they could heal at least.

Percy turned to Grover who had a small trail of blood dripping down from the side of his mouth as he tried to stay up while standing on his hind furry legs "It must be lightning" Percy thought as the only bright flash that could be seen through this hard rain is the lightning coming from the cloudy sky.

That was when Percy heard a loud grunting noise just to see a huge figure approaching towards their destination in the darkness, Percy narrowed his eyes onto the figure to see a huge muscular build. Unlike most kids, Percy trained himself to his limits in order to survive during the day and night if Gabe ever thrown him out of the house.

"Percy!" Sally yelled out as her son faced her, She then pointed to a direction towards the west as Percy looked at where she was pointing at. Another flash of lightning appeared Percy saw a huge pine tree at the crest of the nearest hill in this place.

"That's the property line, Son you need to get over there and no matter what you hear or see just run and do not look back. You will find a big Farmhouse down at the valley and make sure you get there" Sally sternly said as Percy nodded as he hurriedly grabbed her arms.

"Alright let's go" Percy said as he could see the muscular figure coming into their direction fast so quickly he pulled onto her arms but they won't budge, He looked behind him to see Sally look at him with sad eyes at tears were gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"I just can't" She sadly said as Percy was grinded his teeth wondering why she wouldn't come until he heard Grover shout "It's coming closer!" Percy turned to the side just to see the figure clearly moving towards them as he could see some horns on the tip of its muscular build right on the head.

"Percy" A calm voice was heard as he was hugged hard by Sally whose tears were now straining down onto her face mixing with the rain water that was crashing down at them "He doesn't want us" Sally shook her head as she pulled back and looked at him "He wants you plus I can't even cross it" She said talking about how she couldn't cross the property line.

"Well too bad!" Percy yelled out as he grabbed his mother and slung him over his shoulder ignoring her yelps of surprise "Grover let's go!" Percy yelled out as he and Grover ran uphill through the wet high grass that was in the area.

Percy glanced back to see the muscular figure that was in the shape of a human with bull like appendages, Percy narrowed his eyes as he remembered one of the stories that Mr. Brunner told him and the class about some monsters.

"Muscular build, Giant horns, Half bull also half man isn't that the Min- He was caught off as a hand was slapped over his mouth so he looked to the side noticing that it was Sally who covered his mouth before he could finish the sentence.

"Do not say his name Percy, All names have power" She said as she glanced behind her on the upcoming creature "Pasiphae's son…. I wish I had known how badly they wanted to kill you" Sally bit her thumb as she was now deeply worried about her son.

"Damn it" Percy grunted as he looked up, The pine tree was still too far away from them probably about a hundred metres up the hill at least. Percy glanced behind him just to see the suppose Minotaur throw Gabe's car high into the air as it crashes down exploding with the gas tank.

Just then Percy remembered Gabe's warning about not getting the car scratched, Even if he doesn't show it Percy smirked in his mind "Oops" He thought to himself as Sally started talking to him again "Percy behind you!" Sally shouted as Percy and Grover looked behind them just to see the now closed in Minotaur charging at Percy.

"Crap" Percy dodges the creatures horns but he was still hit from the beasts charging body as he lost his grip on his mother. Time slowed down as he watched his mother flying down towards the Hill downward as he then looked up from his position in mid air, The pine tree was only a few metres but the hill was getting steeper and slicker to walk on.

"Gaaaaah!" Percy cried out as he landed on his side but slowly he looked up just to see that he was on the crest side of the hill, Just like his mother said he could see the lights of a farmhouse in the valley glowing a bright yellow through the rain. But it was now a half a mile away from them and he knew that they wouldn't me it in time.

He then heard a sound of rage just to see the Minotaur facing the direction towards his mother who was by the kneeling from of Grover who was shaking his head no doubt trying to get his train of thoughts together as they were all crashed into by the beast.

The Minotaur grunted as it was pawing the ground just staring at Sally who slowly made her way back down the hill even more just trying to lead the monster away from her son and Grover. Sally gritted her teeth as she eyed the beast then to Grover and then to her son who was laying on his side trying to get his bearings straight.

"If I could get that beast away then the two might have a chance to escape" She thought to herself as she faced her son's direction "Run Percy, I can't go any further JUST RUN!" She screamed out as the monster charged towards her downward from the hill and away from Grover and Percy's position.

Percy just watched as he got off the ground and ran towards her but it was too late as the beast made its way towards her first as it's hands shot out from its position and grabbed her by the neck. It then lifted her up high in the air as Sally was struggling to get loose just kicking the beast in the arm hoping that the Monster would flinch a bit then let go.

But sadly it didn't let go instead it increased its hold onto her neck as she started to have trouble breathing so with one last look at her son, she gave him that loving smile that a mother would always give to their child. She then mouthed him words as Percy had wide eyes as he made it out.

"Goodbye Percy….. Be safe…. I love you" She mouthed towards him as the monster closed its fist around her neck as she dissolved before Grover and Percy's eyes, melting into a pure and bright light as her body was shivering in a golden form with her body flickering out of existence then a bright flash appeared as Percy looked towards it to see that she was…..Gone.

Percy had wide eyes as he felt something wet coming out of his eyes as it trailed down his cheeks, He lifted his fingers and looked towards it. It was his tears that he cried as he saw his mother vanish before his eyes. His heart pounded as he remembered how sweet and caring his mother was as he then remembered her last words to him.

"You Bastard!" Percy thought with an incredible amount of pure undersigned rage bursting throughout his body as he stared at the monster that was now closing in on Grover no doubt trying to get Grover to dissolve like his mother too.

"W-what?" Grover said as he looked up just to see the monster reaching its hands towards him but before Grover could do anything the monster was sent flying away from him. Grover looked at the monster just to see Percy with an enraged face as his foot was directly on the monster's head as he backfired himself off just as the monster was sent sprawling onto its back.

Percy jumped onto the monster as he kept swinging his fist both right and left onto the monster as it started bleeding with blood coming out of its mouth from the force behind the attacks then suddenly the mad Percy grabbed ahold of one of its horn and pulled it with all his might.

*snap* The monster cried out in pain as it threw a fist at Percy who gritted his teeth as he was sent flying away from the Minotaur's chest and landed a good distance away from it. Percy coughed out blood from his position on the ground as his vision was getting blurry, He looked towards his hand just to see the monsters horn that was as big as the size of a knife.

Percy looked towards the monster with narrowed eyes at it charged again. The thunder and lightning in the sky was getting louder and stronger as the rain was crashing even harder upon Percy but he wouldn't let it get in his way from dealing with the monster who took his mother away somewhere.

Just as the monster was right in front of him Percy ducked as it swung its arms towards him as he then jumped up from his position and grabbed ahold of the horn making sure that the tip of it was facing down "TAKE THIS!" Percy screamed out with mad eyes as he drove the broken horn straight into the monsters chest directly at its heart.

The monster screamed in agony but Percy didn't even care as he glared at the Minotaur's scared and enraged eyes "I'll see you in hell" Percy whispered out as he drove the horn even deeper already spearing through the heart and tough skin.

Then the monster stopped flailing as it stood still then it began to disintegrate "What the?" Percy thought with narrowed eyes as he remembered how Mrs. Dodd's was like that after he attacked her. It wasn't just like his mother's own but in a golden flash of light it was turned into crumbling sand that was blown away in chunks by the wind.

The Bastard of a Monster was now gone from this area.

Then the rain in the sky stopped suddenly as the Strom rumbled a bit but only in the distance of the area. Percy was slowly getting up from his place while breathing hard as he used up too much energy from dealing with the monster plus his injuries were getting the best of him.

"Mom" He sadly said as his emotions were storming through his eyes in sadness but he shook his head out of it "Percy snap out of it don't forget about Grover" Grover needs his help so he slowly made his way towards Grover who was staring at Percy with wide eyes of surprise and amazement.

That was when Percy blacked out as his vision was giving up on him and was entitled into an unconscious state, The next thing he knew when he opened his eyes was that he was laying on a wooden porch while looking up at the spinning ceiling fan above him.

Moth's flew around him in the air as his vision was getting better he saw two stern faces of a familiar bearded man and a blonde girl that had curls in her hair just like that girl who played in Cinderella. They both were staring down at Percy from his position.

"Is this the one?" Annabeth asked as the other figure was staring at Annabeth with disdain and annoyance in his eyes "Silence Annabeth!" He commanded out as the now named Annabeth flinched from his tone of voice "He is still unconscious bring him inside" He sternly told the girl as she went to do just that Percy blacked out again.

A few hours later Percy woke up laying down in a soft fluffy bed just to find himself being spoon fed with something that tasted like butter popcorn except it was a weird kind of pudding. He looked up to find the person who was feeding him which was the girl that he saw before as she was smirking when she scraped drips of the pudding off from his face by the chin with a napkin.

She quickly leaned down as her face was now hovering above him just inches away from each other as she then started to talk "What will happen at the summer solstice?" She asked with her eyes just dazzling with a passion of learning about something as Percy blankly looks at her "What?" He said to her from his position.

She then pulled herself away from him and looked around to see if anybody was in the room but seeing No one she turned to Percy "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!" She rapidly said as Percy narrowed his eyes at her.

"What are you talking about?" He sternly said to her out loud as he sat himself up on the bed just staring at the weird girl that just kept questioning him about something that he doesn't know of entirely as they heard a soft click from the doorway in the room.

He turned towards the door then back to the girl only to blink as the girl was gone leaving only the pudding case near the bed on the table. He looked towards the door just to reveal….

 **(Thank you for reading my story and I apologize if I wasted your time but if you like it please do not forget to review on how good the story is so far AND HAVE A NICE DAY!")**


End file.
